Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3p + 5q}{2p + 1} - \dfrac{q - 2}{2p + 1}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3p + 5q - (q - 2)}{2p + 1}$ $k = \dfrac{3p + 4q + 2}{2p + 1}$